1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for changing an image processing function in an image processor including multiple image processing devices by modifying programs and data with a single image processing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital copiers such as Multi Functional Peripheral (MFP) copiers can perform a wide variety of image processings at a high speed. In the MFP copier, a user can make various settings from an operating unit. As a result, an image processing controller in the MFP copier has a complex structure.
An Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) or a Digital Signal Processor (DSP) is used to control image processing in a digital copier. The DSP has become popular recently, because, it has some advantages. For example, when the DSP is used, various types of image processings can be performed by switching programs and data.
However, the image processing controller that controls the DSP becomes more complex with increased variation in image processing. Moreover, because a user can easily modify image processing specifications, the image processing controller needs to respond quickly and reliably to the modifications, which requires frequent image processing control. This requires the image processing controller to not only meet various requests from the operating unit, but also to respond to modifications in the image processing specifications. Furthermore, because the DSP is more expensive than the ASIC, an image processing that is unlikely to be modified significantly is carried out with the ASIC. Thus, the image processing controller is also required to select or combine image processing devices according to the intended use.
MFP copiers are provided with more advanced and sophisticated features. Specifically, various applications such as a printer connected to a network, a scanner, a facsimile etc. are added to the MFP copier in addition to the copying function. Moreover, the MFP copier can be used simultaneously in multiple ways. For example, while one user is making a large number of copies, another user can printout documents from a network. As a result, the image processing controller is required to perform resource control. When the MFP copier is to be used simultaneously for multiple purposes, the image processing controller manages a status of the resource that is currently being used, and if multiple processes cannot be executed simultaneously, the image processing controller notifies a wait status in response to a subsequent process request.
A conventional method to control the ASIC or the DSP used for modifying process conditions according to settings is explained next. FIG. 19A is a diagram for explaining a case where the ASIC controls the image processing. Because the ASIC has a limited degree of freedom, a process that translates data input via the operating unit into data that is intelligible to the image processing controller controlling the ASIC, and a process that downloads a request based on the translated data are integrated into one process (process P1a). Thus, if the image processing specifications are modified, the entire image processing specifications need to be modified, requiring immense efforts.
FIG. 19B is a diagram for explaining a case where the DSP controls the image processing. The controlling process is divided into a process that translates data input from the operating unit into data intelligible to the image processing controller that controls the DSP (process P1b) and a process that converts the translated data into detailed information required for downloading data to the DSP and requests downloading to the DSP based on the converted detailed information (process P2b). Thus, the image processing controller that controls the DSP can respond to any modification in image processing specifications by carrying out minimum modifications required at each step.
However, modification of control software and resource control for each image processing device is has not been taken into account in the conventional image processing controllers. In other words, the image processing controllers are not intended to be used in image processors such as the MFP copier that requires image processing control in response to complex requests. Moreover, since the image processing controller that controls the DSP is not considered as a “component”, porting the image processing controller that controls the DSP in a similar image processor requires large scale modifications.
FIG. 20 is an example of a conventional MFP copier that includes a copying operation as a main function and an operation to control image processing pertaining to stored text data (image data) as a new function. When an image processing controller 101 is used in the copying operation, in other words, when no images are stored, the image processing controller 101 controls image processing devices A103 and B103. An image processing controller 102 separately controls an image processing device C103 for stored text. The image processing controller 101 and the image processing controller 102 perform image processing control independently, and therefore, the structure of the entire MFP system becomes complex.
An embedded image processing controller in the MFP copier preferably has a structure in which the controller is treated as a “component”, so that it can be ported with various types of models and easily operated when ported. Thus, what is needed is an image processing controller having a mechanism that switches control by grasping the status of a mounted device and changes control methods according to the image processing device being used, so that a single image processing controller can be ported to control multiple types of image processing devices, thereby carrying out expansion of functions, enabling simultaneous use of multiple functions with the aid of resource control, and enhancing sophistication.
Moreover, image data stored in the MFP copier includes not only image data of the MFP copier itself, but also image data acquired via various input buses from outside devices such as a scanner or a copier connected to a network. In other words, there is no uniformity in the image data stored in the MFP copier. Thus, optimum image processing and image processing parameters need to be used to obtain optimum printout for various types of image data.